WHEW! Close Shave
by Totally Wicked
Summary: Discontinued.
1. ONEHANDED!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co. If I did, do you think I would give it to you? 

****

WHEW! Close Shave!

Chapter 1: ONE-HANDED!

Author's Note:

HEY EVERYONE! I'm back! Yes, you guys persuaded me to write the mystic (hilarious) "Shave Saga!" If you liked "Ready, Set, SHAVE!", you will LOVE "WHEW! Close Shave!" Can I just say _some_ guys just like to get down and dirty? MEEEOOOW! 

Oh, and please, please, PLEASE go read, "The Forgotten Sister"? It's really my story, but I'm letting my friend Shirahime type and post it. Please review and tell me how I did on a semi-serious story. Arigato minna-san! Review this story, too! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YES! Finally, another shard!" Inu Yasha said, victorious of finally getting another jewel shard. He punched through the air.

"Inu Yasha! Are you okay?" Kagome asked, worried. She pointed to a large gash on Inu Yasha's shoulder, a wound he had received when he was fighting the three-headed snake demon.

"Feh! With a scratch like this? Are you crazy?" he snorted.

Kagome glared. "I was just asking!"

"Well, don't ask then!"

"Sorry if I cared!"

"Apology accepted!"

"I didn't mean it!"

"Will you guys shut up?" Sango asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, listen to the Lady Sango!" Miroku said, instantly agreeing with Sango. 

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, one of Naraku's wasp thingies (A/N: I forget what these are called. Honestly, I don't care either.) flew down. It rammed into Inu Yasha, making him drop the shard. Flying as fast as it could, the wasp grasped the shard and flew eastward. 

Inu Yasha cursed very badly. Grabbing a very surprised Kagome, he threw her across his back. "COME ON!" he roared. "Let's get that shard back! Damn you, Naraku!" 

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo jumped on the already transformed Kirara and they flew into the air. 

Inu Yasha jumped up and ran/flew after the wasp, which no doubt was leading to Naraku.

Soon, they had arrived at a clearing in the forest. There, Naraku was sitting on the ground. Mind you, it wasn't a Golem doll; no, it was Naraku himself! He was wearing the clothes of a young lord and was carefully… SHAVING his legs? 

"Ohmygod!" Kagome gasped.

"What do you? He's not _that_ scary!" Inu Yasha asked roughly. 

"No, it's not that! He's doing it _one_ handed!" 

It was true. The baboon-skin clad half-demon was indeed shaving his legs with one hand. And not any hand! It was his left hand! (A/N: Naraku's right-handed! Why? Because I day so!) 

"Well, any guy can do that!" Inu Yasha said, not being able to let his enemy/new rival have any praise.

"Really?" Kagome asked, her voice breathless. She smiled flirtatiously.

"Y-yeah…" Inu Yasha stuttered, not being able to take this much heat.

"Well then… SHOW ME, LIAR!" she yelled.

Inu Yasha sputtered with rage. "F-fine! I WILL!" 

Naraku, by now realizing that his enemies had arrived, jumped up. "Oh, my dearest Inu Yasha! You've finally arrived!" he said joyfully.

Inu Yasha's face went, 'WHAT-THE-HOLY-*BEEP*-IS-HE-TALKING-ABOUT?' 

"WHAT-THE-HOLY-*BEEP*-ARE-YOU-TALKING-ABOUT?" he yelled.

"Well…" Naraku smiled (A/N: SCARY!). "You _do_ want the shard, right? Right?" He peered into Inu Yasha's amber orbs.

Inu Yasha was still in the land of the surprised and scared. "W-what? Oh, yeah, yeah! I WANT that shard!"

"You sure?"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" he screamed.

Naraku went all sad (A/N: Pathetic, I mean.). "I-Inu Yasha! W-why are you always so m-mean to me? All I did was k-kill your first love a-and steal a couple shard from y-you…!" 

A couple veins popped on Inu Yasha's head. "And you think that's a good thing?" he asked quietly, his bangs covering his eyes so Naraku couldn't read his expression.

"Er… Yes?" Naraku guessed.

"WELL, IT'S NOT, YOU IMBECILE!" Inu Yasha yelled with enough force to knock down a few mountains. 

"Oops." 

Sango looked at Miroku. "One day, Naraku's going to die a very stupid death."

"Yeah. Probably fall down in the tub and break his skull." 

Sango and Miroku both cracked up. 

"Shut up!" Naraku yelled.

Inu Yasha grew madder. "Did you just tell me to shut up?" he asked. 

"Inu Yasha, be rational!" Kagome yelled back, running to his side and pulling on his arm.

"NO! I don't want to! You can't make me! I'm the king of the world!" 

When no one answered his 'outburst', Inu Yasha sighed, looking defeated. "Okay, fine! I'll do whatever you guys want! Jeez. Evil controllers…"

"What did you call me?" Kagome shrieked. 

"Um… Nothing! Nothing at all!" 

"Are you sure about that?" 

"Yup!"

"Okay… I'm watching you, Inu Yasha…! I know where you live!" Kagome said with a glint in her eye. 

"Okay…! Um, what were you saying, Naraku?" Inu Yasha asked 'warmly'. 

Naraku sighed and turned around to look at the scenery. "Nature's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked in a wistful voice.

"Yeah, sure, if you say so." Inu Yasha looked confused.

Naraku continued gazing at the trees. "Everything is so… calm and reserved…"

"Yeah…" Inu Yasha cocked his head it confusion. '_What's he hitting at?_'

Naraku suddenly snapped. "Well, if nature's so beautiful, then how come my _natural_ legs aren't beautiful?" 

Naraku reached down and pulled his kimono up to reveal very hairy legs. 

Kagome, remember how, jut moments ago, they were smooth, screamed. She fell, almost fainting.

Inu Yasha, however, in time, had caught her.

"Thanks…" Kagome said, a tinge of red on her cheeks.

"Feh. Just didn't want to lost my shard detec-" He quickly shut up.

Kagome suspiciously looked at Inu Yasha. But, deciding to give him a break, she stopped herself for saying 'sit'.

Inu Yasha snapped his attention back to Naraku. 

When he saw the hairy caterpillars Naraku had for legs, he almost let Kagome fall. 

Instantly, he started spurting his colorful curses (which the authoress will not repeat due to the fact that she a)doesn't know any cursing other than the usual, and b)doesn't feel like doing it. In other words, is lazy.).

"DAMN! Naraku, what the hell happened?" Inu Yasha concluded.

"Er… I don't know! It's the hairy demons who ate Onigumo and his soul! Their hairiness was reborn into _me_!" Naraku looked like he was about to cry. 

"Poor guy… I mean, a little hair is dangerous, but these… _stockings_… they're just horrific!" Kagome whispered.

"The reason I called you here is a request. Help me get rid of all this… stuff… and I'll give you half of my Shikon Shards," Naraku explained. 

Inu Yasha's eyes gleamed like the sun. Grabbing Naraku's hand instantly, he said, "O-KAY! It's a deal!"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other again. "You know, one day, Inu Yasha's going to die a very stupid death, too."

"Yeah. Probably break his neck trying to reach a fake Shikon Shard." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? How was it? Good or bad? Should I continue? Was it humorous enough? Ack! Can you guys wait until the next chapter? Something surprising will happen. Just use your imagination! Anyway, the reviews from the last chapter of "Ready, Set, SHAVE!" are below for you guys! Thanks for 'em and now review this! Flames will be welcomed with a bucket of cold water!

****

Responses to Reviews:

???????: How you know what Naraku was talking about! I will write more! Trust me! Maybe some slow updates, but they'll be here still!

****

Animeangelstar2000: Wow! I feel so loved! Welcome to the No-Sanity club! You know how people get more 'mature' as they grow older? Well, can I just say that's a lie? When I was about 10, I was fairly normal. However, as the years went by, I became more and more crazy!

****

Assyla: Yay! You think it's funny, too! I'm so happy! Anyway, remember that this isn't a sequel, but more of another story with the same major plot thing. They are NOT connected. It will be very confusing if you don't know this!

Regicidal Dwarf: Just, Totally Wicked is the name, insanity/weirdness is the game!

****

Julia-Tears: You know, I always look forward to your reviews! They're always thought out! I can't wait for your story! I'm like, quaking with excitement! I'm going to continue in "Camp of the Chaotics," and I already have a lot written. However, what's hard is that the "Future" (you were right to use quotations!) fics… I have some of them written down, but they don't seem to be working as well as I thought. I mean, the stories have good ideas and plots, but I just can't seem to write them good. Oh, and if you want a pretty good story, read "The Forgotten Sister", posted by Shirahime. She's a friend who's writing it for me and posting it, even though it's my story. Wow! Long reply! 

****

Rin281: Yes, very supportive! My neopet name is 'luvs_inuyasha'. 

****

LonelyAngelofSadness: RUN! Run for your life! Stupid wall! *Tears it down* HAHA! How do you like that, eh? What's that sound? *Realizes it's a wall of a dam* Oh, CRAP! RUN! Run for your life!


	2. Solutions, Solutions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co, even though I rule the world! *Ahem* I meant, my _own_ world! I also don't own Nair (which is a good thing!).

****

WHEW! Close Shave!

Chapter 2: Solutions, Solutions!

Author's Note:

Thanks for all the reviews! I really liked them! Sorry for all the **late** update… It's just that school and after school stuff is really keeping me away from my precious computer! I'm saving up for a lap top, but I'm still really poor (I only saved up about 45% of what I need) and right now I can't get a job. *Sob* Anyway, here's the next chapter to the story. Please review when you are done reading!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Kaede's hut, Kagome explained the deal to the old lady. 

"I see, child, but are you sure ye wants to do this? 'Tis not the first time Naraku has tried to deceive ye," Kaede said after the explanation.

"I'm sure, Kaede, but now that you say it that way, I'm not too sure," Kagome said, shaking her head. She looked up at Inu Yasha, who was glancing out the window. "What do you think, Inu Yasha?" she asked.

"Half his shards… half of them!" Inu Yasha muttered to himself. "We'll have most of the shards, then!" 

Kagome sighed. "There's nothing that'll get through him now. He's off in his own little world, you know, the one where he's a full demon and Kikyo is with him."

Shippo laughed. "No, watch this! Inu Yasha, Ramen… Ramen is going away forever!" 

Inu Yasha jumped up, hand resting on the Tetsusaiga. "Where? Where?!"

Kagome giggled. "Inu Yasha, there will be Ramen as long as you let me go home now and then." 

Inu Yasha blushed. "Feh. I knew that!"

Shippo, Miroku, and Sango rolled their eyes. 

"Yeah right!" Sango whispered.

Inu Yasha's sensitive ears picked up the comment. "Shut up." 

Miroku smirked. "He's just mad because he feels stupid." He nudged Sango's arm. 

Inu Yasha growled. "FEH!" 

Kagome, knowing that this wasn't a good time to start an argument, quickly said, "Inu Yasha, if we want to help Naraku and get the shards, we'll need to think of how! A razor wouldn't work, maybe waxing?"

"Wax?" Sango asked, looking obviously confused. 

"Oh, in the future, there's this stuff called wax, and you spread it over your legs and them peel it off. The wax sticks to the hair and pulls it out," Kagome explained. 

Sango winced. "But doesn't that… _hurt_?" 

Kagome nodded. "A _lot_." 

Miroku, Inu Yasha, and Shippo looked at each other.

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Shippo asked quietly.

"Not a clue!" Miroku whispered back.

"Do you get any of it?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Nope."

Sango suddenly yelled. "I know! We should use wax! I mean, after all the pain he has caused us, he deserves something nice and painful!" 

The others nod and murmur in agreement. 

"Okay! We'll wax him!" Inu Yasha called. "After all, he didn't say anything about us hurting him in he process!"

Kagome's face fell. "Inu Yasha, I don't have any wax with me! I'll need to go back home and buy some!"

"Well, how do you keep your legs shiny and smooth here?" Inu Yasha asked.

"There's a thing called a razor." Kagome looked like she was talking o the very, very stupid. 

"Oh. Feh! I knew that!"

"So can I go home?" Kagome asked again.

"Er…" Inu Yasha looked thoughtful. "Oh, alright! But only because we need to shave Naraku!"

"YAY!" Kagome jumped up and cheered.

Shippo, however, was doubtful. "But what if it doesn't work? I mean, if you pull out hair, it grows back!"

Miroku covered his mouth. "Quiet! No one heard that!"

Too bad Inu Yasha had! His expression was one of a crestfallen man, depressed and dead looking. 

Kagome ran over to comfort him. "Shippo, you know how sensitive these guys are! Stop torturing him with doubts!"

"Sorry Kagome!" 

"It's okay, Inu Yasha! If this method doesn't work, something else will! We'll get those shards for you, okay?" 

Inu Yasha sniffed, but when he raised his head, his eyes held true determination. "You're right! If you don't succeed, try again! We'll get those shard from Naraku if it's the last thing I do!"

"That's the spirit!" Sango yelled. 

"Okay, Inu Yasha! I'm going to go now!

"WAIT!" Inu Yasha inturrupted. 

"What?" 

"Bring me some miso flavored Ramen!"

"Okay, Inu Yasha! I would've anyway, but hey, I don't care!" Kagome said happily.

The next day, Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo saw Kagome off. 

"Bring me chocolate, Kagome!" Shippo called from Miroku's shoulder.

"Okay, Shippo-chan! I will!" Kagome said. Kagome jumped into the well. 

Instantly, she was home. Climbing out of the well in going into the house, she went into the hallway.

"Mama, I'm home!" she called cheerfully.

"Hmm? Kagome? You're home already?" a muffled voice called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, but I have to go back soon, too. I need more money for supplies! Mama, please? Just around $20?" Kagome begged.

"Sure! Come into the kitchen, first, though! I need to show you something from the newspaper!"

Kagome went into the kitchen, where her mother was leaning on the counter reading the newspaper.

"Come here, look!" Her mom pointed to an ad.

It was an ad of Nair. It said, 'Today's Nair smells great, smoothes hair away in as quick as 4 minutes, moisturizes, and leaves legs totally touchable days longer than shaving.'

Kagome fell to the floor laughing. "Yeah right! 'Smells great'… HAHAHAHA! That's a joke! That's a real joke!"

Her mom also started cracking up. 

A light bulb in Kagome's head went off. '_If wax doesn't work…Nair might! We can try that next!_'

She quickly stopped laughing. "Mom, I need to buy the stuff or Inu Yasha will get mad at me again! Please?"

Her mom pulled out her purse and gave her a crisp $20 bill.

"Arigato Mom, you're the best!" Kagome said, grinning.

"You're welcome, but be back soon! I'm making oden!" 

"YAY!" Kagome said as she rushed outside.

Walking quickly, she soon arrived at a local grocery store. She walked in and headed straight for the 'Beauty' section.

She found wax, Nair, and, for herself, some new Venus razor-heads. 

'_Good. Now I can go back to Sengoku jidai tomorrow morning!_' she thought happily.

Kagome paid for the items and walked home, humming joyfully.

The next day, Kagome grabbed her needed supplies and said goodbye to her family. She jumped into the well an arrived in Inu Yasha's forest, where she found Inu Yasha sitting there, cross-legged, already waiting for her.

"Feh. Where were you, wench? We were expecting you yesterday!" Inu Yasha gruffly said.

Kagome glared at him. "I thought you were going to call me by my name! I stayed because my mother wanted me to! Besides, you wouldn't miss me for a day!" 

"Humph!" was her reply.

"Oh well! Inu Yasha, lets go! I have all the things we need to 'help' Naraku!"

Inu Yasha's mood instantly lightened. "Okay!" He grinned like a happy child. (A/N: KAWAII!)

Kagome smiled with him and they walked to find Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So… It's finally done! Chapter 2 of 'WHEW! Close Shave!'. I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped (only 8!). It's like… a half of what I got for the first chapter of 'Ready, Set, SHAVE!' I'm sad now! Please, everyone! More reviews for the writer's soul! Please, please, PLEASE! 

****

Responses to Reviews:

Lady BlackDragonFire: Must kill… MUST! Anyway, oops I did it again! 

****

Takiaa Hart: Hi Edom! WOW! So many accounts! Thanks for your support! I love it!

****

Tatsu: HI TATSU-CHAN! What's up? I totally understand why you can't come on all the time! It's okay! 

****

Rin281: Hey what's up Rachelle? Had fun with Mr. Poll? 

****

Julia-Tears: YAY! I can't wait for your story! CAN'T WAIT!!! Anyway, thanx for the review (that I totally loved!)!

****

Lonely Angel of Sadness: Hiyas! Yes, you must harass all da sappy peoples!

****

Lady Makoto: Hi everyone! I'm so glad I made it to the party! It was loads of fun!

N/A: Hehe! I'm glad you're reviewing! I feel loved!


	3. You Never Know 'Til You Try!

Disclaimer: *holds knife to Rumiko Takahashi's neck* Well? Will you give me Inu Yasha and co. or not? *Real Rumiko Takahashi walks by* Oops. Sorry, innocent look-alike!

****

WHEW! Close Shave!

Chapter 2: You Never Know 'Til You Try!

Author's Note:

Hey y'all! I'm back! I got 12 reviews! Ah… I've just had a nice cup of coffee… with a LOT of sugar. Thankfully (or not!), the sugar and caffeine takes a while to set in, so I won't be insane until about the middle of the story. I'll warn you when I feel it coming. Thanks for all the nice reviews! I had a brainstorm last night, and to tell you guys the truth, I really want to start on the new 'Shave' story that's coming (supposedly) after this. Can I just say I turn into a very, very naughty child? LOL! On to the story! I better get my reviews when you're done!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finding Sango, Shippo, and Miroku waiting for them at Kaede, Inu Yasha and the crew instantly set off.

"May good luck come with ye!" Kaede called from the doorway.

"Thanks, Kaede-ba-chan!" Kagome called back.

Soon, the group arrived at the same clearing where they had first seen Naraku shaving.

"Naraku! We're here!" Inu Yasha yelled into the sky.

A mysterious laugh filled the air. "Kukuku… You have finally arrived!"

A shuffling noise came out of a cluster of bushes.

Naraku, once again baboon-skin-clad, came out. "Good… You have come! I thought you wouldn't be here!" 

"Yeah, yeah. Get your leg out already!" Inu Yasha snorted.

Naraku looked hurt. "That's not nice, Inu Yasha!" 

"Well, who are you? My mother?"

Naraku instantly changed into Inu Yasha's mother. "That's not nice, Inu Yasha!" s/he said, in a motherly tone.

"Err… Okay…? Change back already!" 

"Naraku, please get your leg out! We'll need you two men," Kagome gestured to Miroku and Inu Yasha, "to hold him down. Sango and I will do the work."

Naraku changed back and looked very worried. "Hold me down? For what reason?"

"Oh, nothing!" Sango quickly said, coming to her rescue. 

Naraku, still looking suspicious, sat down. 

Inu Yasha and Miroku looked at each other with big grins. They held Naraku down. 

"Sango, please build a fire for me!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"WHAT?! Are going to roast my leg?" Naraku yelled.

"Oh no, silly!" Kagome reassured. '_Hmm… Seems like a good idea!_' She whacked herself. '_No naughty thoughts!_'

Naraku calmed down a bit and relaxed again.

Sango made the fire and Kagome got out the wax. 

She put it next to the fire to warm it. Hurrying over to Naraku, she forced herself to peel back the fabric of his pants and grimaced at the hairiness.

(A/N: It's coming… I can feel the surge of that sugar and caffeine!) 

When the wax was warm enough, Kagome put a layer of wax on each of Naraku's legs.

Then, she put a rag over the wax. She pressed down.

"Wow. This isn't so bad!" Naraku said. She relaxed even more. 

"Okay, Naraku, I'm going to peel this off. Don't worry; it won't hurt! Just relax and think about how much we care to help you! You know that we would never hurt you!" Kagome said in a comforting voice.

Naraku started to get jumpy. All this talk about help and not hurting was starting to freak him out.

"Okay Naraku. On the count of three, okay?" 

Naraku nodded, gulping. 

"One…"

Gulp.

"Two…"

Gulp.

"THREE!"

Kagome ripped off the rags with all her might.

Naraku jumped five feet into the air, despite Miroku and Inu Yasha's grasps.

"OWIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he screamed. "OHMYGOD! THAT HURT! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! DAMN THAT HURT! OWWWWWWWWWWW! OH THE PAIN! OWWWWWWWWWWWWW! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH PAINNNNNNNNNNN!"

"Um, Naraku? Are you okay?" Kagome asked, looking skyward.

"I don't know, Kagome… Does it look it?" Inu Yasha asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." Kagome still sounded blind to all problems.

Inu Yasha sighed. '_Idiots now, idiots forever._'

Naraku finally hit the earth in a painful THUD.

Everyone winced. "Ow… That would've hurt." 

"Ow! That hurt!" Naraku whined. "What the hell did you do that for? That really, really hurt!"

"Sorry, Naraku!" Inu Yasha said cheerfully. He grinned.

Naraku glared hatefully at Inu Yasha, who just sneered.

Turning over to Kagome, he asked, "Are you sure that's going to work? Are you absolutely sure? Because that was a lot of pain!"

Kagome looked to the ground. "Well, I'm not totally sure, but it should work! Usually it takes about three weeks before you have to wax/shave again."

"THREE WEEKS? You mean that I'm going to have to repeatedly hurt myself? I'm too beautiful to be hurt!" Naraku shrieked. 

Inu Yasha snorted. "You? Beautiful? _As_ _if_! I'm more beautiful than you!"

Miroku glared at both of them. 

"I AM the MOST beautiful of all! After all, I'm not a virgin!"

Thinking about it for a second, Naraku and Inu Yasha nod. 

"You're right."

Sango glares. "You aren't?"

Miroku smiles and walks over. "Well, I might be, I might not. Want to confirm it to 'not a virgin' for me?"

Sango's eyes glow. She punches him in the gut. "You perv!" she hissed.

Naraku once again looked down at his legs. He looked them over and over.

Nodding, he said, "This wax works better than I thought!"

Inu Yasha, too, looked down. "What do you mean? It's growing back right now! Look!"

And it was! Hair was sprouting from Naraku's legs, looking like a sped-up movie. 

"Wow!" Kagome and Sango breathed out. 

"Cool!"

Naraku gasped and sucked in his breath. "I can't believe it… just unbelievable! This is impossible!"

"It's okay, Naraku!" Inu Yasha said cheerfully. 

"NO, IT'S NOT! AFTER ALL THAT PAIN, TOO!" Naraku howled. 

"Oh, stop being a baby. It can't be that bad!" Kagome said, waving it away.

"Yes. It. IS!" Naraku said.

Inu Yasha smiled. "Naraku, chill out!" he said in a bright and cheery manner.

Shippo looked amazed. "Look! It stopped growing! Now it's thicker than ever and fuzzy!"

Sango also looked down. "Awesome! It's like fuzzy leggings, but it's not!" She put on her puppy eyes. "Can I pet it?"

"No," was the blunt answer. 

"Please?"

"No."

"Then we won't help you!" Sango said, pouting.

Inu Yasha looked outraged. "Yes we would!" 

"No, we wouldn't!" Sango ground out, gritting her teeth.

"Oh, right!" Inu Yasha said meekly, hiding behind Kagome.

"Now, can we touch it?" Sano asked, nicely once again.

"Uh, sure." Naraku looked threatened.

Sango put her hand down. First, she pet the left leg. "Oh… It's so soft! It's like you put fabric softener in it!"

"I do!" Naraku said proudly.

Shippo carefully touched the right leg. Instantly, he withdrew the hand, which sported a small cut. "Ow! Did you fun out of fabric softener or something Naraku? This leg is like, covered with barbed wire!"

Naraku looked sheepish. "Yeah, that leg is a bit stubborn, and I forgot to soak it, so it's a bit hard."

"A _bit_? A BIT? That thing could kill something!"

Naraku grinned. "It already did."

Shippo and Sango quickly withdrew from the spot. 

Kagome looked a bit uncomfortable, so she changed the subject… fast! "Erm… Naraku, since that didn't work, lets try Nair!"

"Nair? What's Nair?"

Kagome smiled, which caused everyone else to wince. "You have lots to learn, child…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seems like a good spot to stop, right? Sorry for not updating for forever, but I was caught up in Camp of the Chaotics, which I usually have trouble with. This time, however, I had no writer's block at all! I had to stop and write that, you see? Well, now that that's over, I have an offer to make. Would someone like to be a beta reader for my upcoming fic, 'Red Lantern'? It's an A/U (I still don't know what that stands for, although I know what it means.), Inu Yasha/Kagome, and set in China in the early 1900's. It should be pretty serious and an okay story to read. Anyone interested, please review and tell me! I would greatly appreciate it! Review anyway, though!

****

Responses to Reviews: 

d. g. and crew: Pathetic as it might be, it works! I am, however, very thankful of your comments! I know it took a lot to say so, D.G., so thank you greatly! A trauma, Brat? Scary…

****

Lonely Angel to Sadness: It's okay. I have a whole roomful of people who want restraints from me, but I don't care. How do I know it's a roomful? I jammed them in there and looked the door and threw away the key. Oh well! Oh Darien…!

****

Julia-Tears: Chapter 20? Wow! You sure write fast! Yes, Inu Yasha is sadly obsessed, but what do I care? I heard wax is indeed very painful, and that Nair is the worst smelling thing in Shave land. I also heard that you miss a whole lot of spots, but hey, what do I care? It's all for Naraku!

****

LadyMakoto: Sorry, your highness! I shall hurry and write more!

****

Lady BlackDragonFire: Tell me about it! Thank you for the support!

****

That one girl-no, not her, me: Yes, king of the world like Jack said in Titanic! Hehe. Yes, da very, very stupid. Think, me with a monkey hat. (TW: Wait! I want that hat back you know!) LOL!

Ari Sky: It shall never be rubbed out of my memory! It's okay, K-chan… you'll get Internet soon!

****

Cold Fire Phoenix: I love your reviews! Nice and long and very, very good for my brain! Good quote! I can see that ice rink perfectly! Thanks for all the support and hope to hear from you again!

****

Tatsu-chan: It's okay, Tatsu-chan! Your mom will give the computer back soon! If only we had laptops with Internet!

****

Takiaa Hart: Go you! Don't hurt your self on the floor! Haha. I can't wait to see if you can keep the same pen name for your next review! Up to the challenge?

****

Lunatic Pandora: I'm trying to continue faster! Thanks for the support! 


End file.
